Void Knight equipment
Void Knight equipment can be purchased from the Void Knights with Void Knight commendation points earned through the Pest Control minigame. To buy the items, a player must have 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Ranged, and Magic, along with 22 Prayer. Void Knight armour contributes Defence bonuses to all stats equally (including Magic and Ranged) without lowering any attack bonuses. The set bonus (see below) makes the armour a popular choice for all forms of attack (melee, ranged, and magic). A full set of Void Knight armour without the mace costs 850 points. Note: '''Void equipment is kept on death as long as you do not die in an instanced area or above level 20 wilderness. If the player dies below level 20 Wilderness, it will remain in the player's inventory. However, the items will be unusable and must be repaired with 45,000 coins each by using the item on Perdu. Set effects Void Knight armour has a set effect in addition to each item's stats. These depend upon which ''of the three Void Knight helmets are worn: In addition to 1 of these 3 helmets, the player also needs to wear all the 3 items below: * Void knight gloves * Void knight top * Void knight robe :'Note: The Void Knight mace and Void seal do not contribute to get the set effect. However, the Void Knight mace can be used to auto-cast Claws of Guthix. Obtaining Void Knight equipment requires Commendation points, which must be obtained from Pest Control. Cost In total, a full set without the mace and seal costs 850 commendation points. Gaining commendations Players who wish to get the top, bottom, gloves, and one helmet must win the following number of games for the set: Note: It takes approximately 2 minutes per game. The time estimates above are under ideal conditions (minimal to no wait time between games, no losses, etc.). A more realistic time for the novice lander is 12-14 hours. Also, higher-level landers sometimes do not fill up as quickly as the novice lander, so extra time per game (up to 5 minutes) may be required waiting for the lander to fill. The official world for Pest Control is 344. Bonuses |-| Melee= |} |-| Ranged= |} |-| Magic= |} Uses In PvM situations, Void armour is generally most effective when the monster in question has a low Defence level; if the monster has a low Defence level, players may consider using Void armour over other high-level armours. A notable use for Void armour is when killing Vorkath, especially when paired with a Dragon hunter crossbow, which has a 30% bonus in both accuracy and damage. For Barrows, Void armour aids switching between combat styles to adapt to each Barrows brother's attack style and weakness. Void can also be used as a low-cost, inventory space-saving, reasonably effective Raids set-up by those who cannot afford more expensive gear. The set can be used to speed up Slayer assignments when a Slayer helm isn't a priority. For example, when fighting undead, a Salve amulet (e/ei) can be used instead of a slayer helm. Conversely, when a salve amulet is not useful, it should be noted that the boost to Ranged accuracy and damage is 10% with Void Ranged. However, on Slayer tasks, the Slayer helmet (i) and Black mask (i) provides a bonus of 15% Ranged accuracy and damage, which coupled with the accuracy of black dragonhide or Armadyl armour, results in higher damage per second than the 10% boost from Void. Void armour is also popular in the Wilderness and other PvP situations where the extra damage from the set effect can be very useful for player killing, and because you can switch between helmets quickly for the effects without having to switch between multiple pieces of equipment. Additionally, Void armour is low risk, as it is protected on death below level 20 wilderness. In PvP situations, any player who kills a player wearing Void armour will receive 50% of the repair cost as coins on the ground. Category:Armour Category:Equipment Category:Equipable items